Angel Face
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: /"Jimmy lived a hard life, but he was a good boy"/ Jimmy Vincent was an innocent child with an angel's face. But when his life turns around for the worst, the face might be all that remains of the boy. REVIEW PLEASE. Rating: T for sensitive subject matter
1. Birth

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's me with another fic! Sorry I haven't been on very much. I just started college and I'm kind of busy with schoolwork and on top of that, Jimmy (my laptop) is broken, so I have limited computer access (doing this from the computer lab). **

**I'll alternate between updating this fic and Black Paper Moon :3 So be on a lookout for a new chapter of that soon!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I own Greg. Jane actually belongs to Victor.  
**

Greg held the door open for his girlfriend, Jane. They had just come back from yet another date at their favorite restaurant and arrived at his apartment moments later. He was a twenty three year old college grad and she was an eighteen year old freshman. They met at a bar around the area about two months ago.

"Damn…" Greg groaned, staring at his watch. "It's late…wanna…spend the night?" He winked at Janeand took her into his arms, kissing her.

She pushed him away, shaking her head. "I…don't feel like it…"

"That's a lie…" Greg scoffed, giggling.

"No. I mean it. I just don't want to."

"Why?"

"Just….because."

"Because why?"

She sighed and stared at her feet. "I….I…."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Greg froze in his spot, absolutely stunned. "Y…you're…_what?"_

"I'm pregnant, Greg! A-And…and it's yours…" She started to sob immediately, turning away from him in shame.

He still refused to move, even breathe. "Wh-What do you plan to do…"

"I-I don't know…"

He sighed and sat on the little couch, his head in his hands. He knew something like this would happen. He knew dating a younger girl would get him in trouble. He knew what would happen if he continued to see her. His parents would force him to marry her. He didn't know if he loved her or not. It was too soon for that. His mind was racing now. But then he thought differently. It would be cruel to leave his child without a father. And besides, he'd always wanted to have a family, of course he thought he'd be having one a lot later in life.

"So…" he started. "Do you…wanna keep it?"

She shifted uncomfortably and joined him on the couch. "U-Um…my friend was gonna take me down to Planned Parenthood and we were gonna…you know….get rid of the problem."

He shook his head, darting straight up, glaring at her. "The problem? That 'problem' is our son or daughter!"

"But Greg….I'm eighteen. I just started college. If we have this baby, I'd have to drop out, you'd have to work even harder…we can just get rid of it now."

"Sacrifices we have to make for our child. I'll gladly take on another job, longer shifts. I'd do anything for my baby."

Jane glared at him and stood up suddenly as well. "_Your_ baby? Last time I checked, it's in _my_ body, I'll do what I want with it."

He was out of options. "What do you want, Jane? What will make you realize that this baby needs to live? I'll marry you. I'll work extra hard. I'll pay for everything. Just please….let's have _our_ baby…"

Jane's cheeks flushed red. Marriage? She'd always dreamed of getting married. Greg made good money. He was willing to give anything. "I…..yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Greg. I'll marry you and we'll have this baby."

He smiled and sighed with relief, hugging her tightly, "I promise you won't regret this."

She just nodded, hugging him back. This would be easier than she thought.

* * *

Nine months later, the newly wed Jane Vincent gave birth to a son. The boy was so little and fragile and sickly. He'd been in her arms for twenty minutes and was still crying. Greg Vincent looked at the tiny child in his wife's arms. He felt awful seeing the child so upset and sick. He wanted to do something, but it was useless.

"Why won't he stop crying?" Jane asked, panic lining her voice.

"He's sick…"

"But why?"

"I don't know why….he just is…"

A doctor soon came into the little room, staring at the tiny, sobbing baby. "Mrs. Vincent, we're going to need to keep him in the ICU for some time. He's a bit underdeveloped."

She fearfully looked down at the infant in her arms. Those teary emerald eyes stared at her and pierced her heart. This was her son. Hers and no one else's.

"If you're ready I can take-"

"James…..his name is James."

"Alright then. I'll take James to the ward in a few minutes. You can spend a little more time with him now."

Jane nodded and held her son gently but still close to her. "Poor baby…"

"James?" Greg asked, wondering where the name came from.

"It's one of the ones we thought of. James Anthony."

"James Anthony Vincent. Sounds beautiful."

A nurse soon arrived for the child, taking him from Jane's arms. She watch miserably as her son was carried away. All she could recall now was his little angel face that seemed to know exactly who she was.

This was the beginning for James Vincent.

**A/N: Baby JimJam!**

**So yeah! Trust me, it'll liven up quickly XD Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Reviews? PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?  
**


	2. Father

**A/N: Hey! So yeah, these chapters are really short, so they're flying out XD Hope you enjoy this one!**

**I cried while writing this ;~;  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
**

Seven year old Jimmy sat playing with his Matchbox cars on the living room floor. He loved to pretend. He was imagining that the cars were in a huge race, going around and around the track. Only one could be the winner. Who would it be? The red one was catching up to the blue one. It was going to be a close call.

But before Jimmy could decide the winner, he heard the lock on the front door flip, meaning his father was home. Greg worked all day and came home around dinner time. He was exhausted and honestly wanted to sleep, but he stayed awake to spend the little time he could with his son.

Little Jimmy ran to the door and hugged his weary father tightly. "Hi Daddy!"

Greg smiled gently and crouched down to the boy's level, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. "Hey there, JimJam. Did Mommy make dinner yet?"

Jimmy nodded and grabbed his father's hand, leading him to the kitchen where a plate of food sat waiting for him. Jimmy sat down with him as he ate. "Was work fun?"

Greg chuckled and shook his head. "No…not very fun." He took another bite of food before asking his son, "Was school fun?"

Jimmy shook his head, mimicking his father. "No…not very fun."

His father laughed and grabbed his bag. "I have something for you."

The boy's eyes got wider immediately. "Like a present?"

"Yeah. A present." He smiled and pulled out a bag of M&Ms and Jimmy gasped. They were his favorite kind of candy because he liked how pretty they were. Jane never bought him candy because she didn't like to deal with him when he was hyper.

Jimmy hugged his father and smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Don't tell Mommy ok? It's our secret." He winked and ruffled the boy's hair again, watching Jimmy nod.

"I have something for you too!" The boy got down from his chair and ran to the living room, bringing back a stick figure drawing of him and his father. The scribbly words underneath read _To Daddy. You're the best Daddy in the world. Love Jimmy._ "I drew it in school!"

Greg smiled and took the drawing from his son. "This is beautiful, Jimmy. It's going on the fridge." He took the drawing to the fridge, grabbed the 'j' out of the scrambled alphabet magnets, and stuck it onto the surface. "There. Now everyone can see what a good artist you are."

Jimmy stared in awe at his beautiful drawing, displayed perfectly above him. "I love you, Daddy." He smiled, hugging his father tightly.

"I love you too, kiddo."

* * *

A few days later, Jimmy's father came home from work as usual, this time with a sad, solemn look on his face. The boy ran up to him as usual, hugging him. "Hi Daddy!"

But his father didn't say anything back. In fact, he pulled his son off of him and walked right upstairs. He made his way into his bedroom that he shared with Jane and shut the door. Jimmy was concerned. What was going on? Was his daddy sick? Why was he sad? Was it something he did? It must've been. He remembered hearing his parents fighting lately, every night. They'd wake him up with their screaming and the things they threw against the wall would make him jolt out of bed. He cautiously followed his father into the room. But he couldn't comprehend what he saw. His father had a suitcase out and was filling it with clothes and other belongings.

"Daddy?"

Greg froze when he heard the tiny voice from the door. "Jimmy…go play…"

"Are you going on vacation?"

Greg hesitated, but cautiously answered his son. "….Yes. It's like a vacation."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

Jimmy was brokenhearted. His father didn't want to be with him. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know…"

The little boy burst into tears all of the sudden. He knew it was all his fault. His daddy didn't want him around. "D-D-Don't g-go…I-I can be good! I promise! Please don't be mad at me!"

Right then and there, a hole was pierced into Greg's heart. Yes, he'd been fighting with Jane. Yes, he was unhappy with his marriage and was waiting for the divorce to be finalized. But it just hit him then. He was there for his son. And now he was just leaving. He ran to the boy and hugged him tightly, crying himself. "Shhh…no, Jimmy….you did nothing wrong…Daddy's not mad at you…"

He sniffled and squeaked, "You're not?"

"No, sweetheart. Daddy can never be mad at you." He pulled out of the hug and looked the boy in his emerald eyes. " No matter what you do, I will always love you. No matter what happens, just know that I love you more than anything in the whole wide world." Jimmy nodded before hugging his father again. "Daddy has to go now, ok? I'll be back. I promise. Be a good boy for me. You're the man of the house now."

Jimmy sniffled again and wiped his eyes. "I-I am?"

"Yes. Look out for Mommy, ok?"

"Ok…"

He closed his suitcase and sighed. "It's time for me to go now, Jimmy. I love you."

Jimmy felt the tears returning. "I-I love you too, Daddy…" But he burst into sobs now, hugging his father tighter. "Don't go Daddy!"

Greg was crying uncontrollably now. "I-I have to Jimmy…I'm so sorry…I love you….I love you…" He took his suitcase and walked down the stairs, Jimmy following close behind. "Goodbye, Jimmy. Be a good boy for Mommy."

"WAIT!" The boy ran to the kitchen and grabbed the drawing he did for his father, handing it to him just before he left. "Now I'm with you, Daddy."

Greg's eyes were blurred with tears, grabbing onto the picture tightly and lovingly. "You'll always be with me, Jimmy. I love you…." And with that, he left.

From that moment on, Jimmy would never make-believe again.

**A/N: D'X WHY AM I SO CRUEL**

**Reviews?  
**


	3. Bambino

**A/N: Another chapter! I thought this was needed x****P**

**A couple of notes. There's some Italian terminology used throughout. Bambino is the word for baby and Nonna is what you (and I) call your grandmother in Italian.  
**

**WARNING: Sensitive subject matter: Abuse and rape referenced to. NOT shown.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

Little Jimmy loved his grandmother.

The family on his mother's side resented him. His grandparents were strict, conservative New Mexican seniors. They regretted sending their daughter off to college in California where she was unsupervised and ended up ruining her life. Whenever she'd bring Jimmy and Greg for a visit around the holidays, the entire family would shun the two, especially the little boy.

"Get that bastard child out of my house." His grandfather would say to the family every time Jimmy was mentioned. The boy didn't really understand why his family hated him, but he knew for a fact he wasn't wanted.

But things were different on Greg's side. The little Italian family living in Los Angeles, despite their traditional behaviors, opened their loving arms to the boy and his mother. They felt compassionate towards Jane. After all, she was in this situation because of Greg's stupidity. If they were having financial trouble, the Vincent family would help out. If Jimmy needed a sitter, they would volunteer right away. He was just a helpless little boy, he couldn't control the circumstances he was born under.

But the one member of the family that Jimmy was closest to was his grandmother. Maria Vincent loved her little grandson. He was curious about so many things and he was affectionate and kind, something she didn't find in some of her other grandchildren. Whenever he would come to visit, Jimmy would run straight for his grandmother, hugging her and sitting near her, studying all the things she did.

She taught him about Italy, about his family, about traditions, about being safe, she taught him everything. She would give him little candies and lots of food, often telling his parents he looked underfed (much to Jane's annoyance). She called him her bambino and loved him like he was her own son.

When Jane and Greg's divorce was finalized, Jimmy still continued to visit his family. Jane often needed a sitter. She started going out a lot, staying out late. The Vincents were a generous family and extended their kindness to her, even after Greg had left for San Diego.

One night, Jane had just picked Jimmy up from his grandparents' house. She brought the boy into the kitchen, sitting him down for dinner as usual. But something wasn't right. She sighed and looked at her son. "Jimmy….I want you to meet someone."

The boy was confused. Meet someone? But who? She went into the living room, returning with a tall, unfamiliar man. "Hey, there, Jimbo…" He said in a deep, terrifying voice. "Your mother's told me all about you."

Jimmy was frozen. Why would his mother let some stranger into the house? "Who is he, Mommy?"

Jane threw her arm around the man, smiling slightly. "This is Jason. He's gonna be your new daddy."

The boy was infuriated now. New daddy? He already had a daddy. He angrily grabbed a piece of broccoli from his dinner plate and threw it at the man, shouting. "You're not my Daddy!"

Jason's face remained unchanged while Jane's was red with shame. "I-I'm so sorry…I don't know why he's acting like this…"

"Don't worry…" Jason said with a sickly sweet smile. "He's just shocked. I'll go talk to him." He grabbed onto the boy's hand and led him upstairs to his room. He sat him down on the bed and stood over him, intimidating the boy. "So you think you're damn funny, don't you?"

Jimmy looked around, highly confused. What was going on? "N-N-No…."

"You think it's funny embarrassing me like that, you little bitch?"

Jimmy shook his head furiously.

"I won't stand for this kind of shit!" He grabbed the boy roughly by his wrist and slapped him hard, across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark and a handprint. "I'm your daddy now, you little fucker. You listen to me. You fucking stay up here. I'll tell you when you can come down."

Jason slammed the door shut, leaving a poor, weeping Jimmy alone on his bed. He wished his grandma was here. She'd hold him and sing to him and make it all better. She was everything to the boy. He gently closed his eyes, thinking of his grandma and his daddy and fell asleep.

* * *

"I said, wake up, bitch!"

Jimmy was awoken from his sleep by Jason's booming voice and a slap across the other cheek. He gasped and shot out of bed, looking at his Captain American clock next to his bed. It was one in the morning. Jason stumbled closer to the boy, giggling, the awful scent of whiskey on his breath.

"Wh-Where's Mommy?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

"She's out…it's just me and you. I have a present for you, Jimbo." The man smirked, that sickly sweet voice running through Jimmy's head.

"A-A…present?"

"Yeah…now be a good boy and you'll get it. Promise to keep it a secret?" Jimmy nodded cautiously as the man chuckled darkly. "Good."

The next thing Jimmy knew, the man was on top of him. The rest of the night was a blur to Jimmy. He just remembered pain, absolute fear, and that evil smirk on Jason's face.

* * *

Jimmy was over his grandmother's the next day. He had been warned by Jason not to tell anyone about what happened. And he reinforced his point with another slap. The boy was broken and in pieces, a shell of the lively, jovial little boy he used to be. He sat near his grandma, hugging her tightly.

"I have a new daddy…" he muttered quietly, loud enough for her to just barely hear.

His grandmother hugged him back, sighing. She knew this would be tough on the boy. "I bet he's a nice man. You'll like him."

He shook his head, looking up at her and sobbing. "No! He's mean! He hurts me, Nonna!"

She suddenly adopted a serious look and brought herself to eye level with Jimmy. "If he tries to hurt you again, you pick up the phone and you call me. I'll come and get you."

He nodded and wiped his tears. "B-But I'm not allowed to tell anybody…"

She hugged him tightly and hushed him. "You let me deal with him…You'll be safe, James…_ti amo, mio bambino."_

A few hours later, Jane came by to pick Jimmy up. As he expected, Jason was there when he came back and the same thing happened again that night.

It went on for about a week. Jimmy finally had the courage to go and call his grandmother. But when his mother found him with the phone dialed to her number, she sat him down and told him his grandmother had died of a heart attack the night before.

Jimmy became a shell of the boy he once was.

**A/N: Oh JimJam ;~;**

**Reviews?  
**


	4. Discovery

**A/N: Tada! Here's another chapter of this!**

**Jimmy is now 15 and discovering himself :3  
TOTAL SLASH. THE REST OF THIS FIC WILL BE SLASH.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

Fifteen year old Jimmy always knew he was different. Something about him wasn't the same as the other boys. Maybe it was his quiet personality, the way he gently glided from class to class in the halls. Maybe it was his sense of style with his long sleeves hiding bruises and self-inflicted cuts. He wasn't really sure, but something wasn't the same.

Jason was still abusing the boy, but as he got older the punishments got worse. He was forced to do things, submit to things…which led him to cutting. It wasn't the pain that freed him. He hated pain. He liked the idea of being able to control what happens to him and when. He controlled when he felt pain or when he bled. He could take his own life if he wanted.

Once the cutting started, Jimmy's friends seemed to back away and Jimmy became quiet. He wouldn't talk at lunch or on his walk home from school. He wouldn't talk in class. He wouldn't talk at home. He just muttered and took whatever shit life threw at him. He knew he would never escape it.

His wardrobe consisted of all things long, baggy and black. He hated anything with color in it. The brightness of the colors and the darkness of his mind contrasted sharply. He was often seen with his head down and long sleeved, black-clad, thin arms with hands tucked inside the pockets of his skin tight pants. This was how he looked every day. In the halls, in class, in his room.

He knew something was wrong with him. His mind wasn't the same as the other boys'. While everyone else his age was discovering sex and experimenting, he sat alone in his room. He wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't find women sexual or enticing. He blamed it on trauma.

Jason said it was because he was a faggot who just wanted dicks to suck on, but Jimmy refused to believe this notion. There was no way. Sex with men frightened him. How was there any possibility in the world that he would get turned on by that?

He sat outside of one of his classmate's houses one day, waiting to get inside. This boy, Zack, had been assigned as Jimmy's lab partner for their chemistry class. He was meeting him at his house to work on their lab report that was due the next day. It was raining and he forgot his umbrella at home.

Before long, Zack rushed to open the door, looking at the soaking wet boy. "Jesus…did you fall in a pool or what?"

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Got caught in the rain…"

"Damn…well, come on up. I have most of the report done upstairs."

Jimmy nodded and followed Zack up to his room. It was plain, covered in pictures of sports teams and athletes. Typical jock. The boy sat on the bed, his clothes dripping everywhere.

"Do you want to borrow some of mine?" Zack asked, looking at the uncomfortably wet boy.

"U-Um…."

"They'll fit you nice. You can use some of my old stuff." He rummaged through his closet and found a dark shirt and a pair of pants for the boy and handed them to him. "Here."

Jimmy's face remained unchanged as he took the pile of clothes into his hands. "Thank you….um…where's the bathroom?"

Zack smiled and laughed a bit. "You can just get changed here. I don't care. We're both guys. We've seen it before."

Jimmy's face turned a deep shade of red as he nodded. He didn't want to argue with Zack, so he did what he said. He slowly began to take his soaked shirt off, embarrassed almost to the point of tears.

"Are you ok, Jim-?" Zack began but stopped as soon as he looked at the boy's bare, wet chest shining in the light. His blushed cheeks and teary eyes were too much for Zack. Jimmy was beautiful.

Jimmy caught him staring and quickly went to throw the dry shirt on, but he felt Zack's hand on his cheek, the boy crouching down next to him. Neither of them said anything. Jimmy froze and stared into Zack's blue eyes. They were beautiful. Really beautiful. Jimmy felt something weird stir inside him. His stomach had butterflies, his heart was racing. Was this love? But he couldn't…..Zack was a boy. He didn't love boys….did he?

"Jimmy…" Zack muttered, soon pressing his lips against Jimmy's trembling ones, his arms twisting themselves around the boy, pulling him into an embrace.

Jimmy's mind was racing. His mind wanted this to stop, but his body wouldn't let him. His body liked this. He liked this. He liked being held by Zack, he liked being kissed by Zack, he liked the warmth against his body. He began to shake, whimpering ever so slightly.

Zack immediately pulled away, blushing. "I-I…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…"

Jimmy stared back at him, cheeks blushed, teary eyes and all. "D-Don't be sorry….."

"Y-You….you liked it?" Jimmy nodded softly, leaving Zack to smile. "Jimmy…" He kissed him again, this time only rougher. Like something Jason would do. Jimmy knew what that meant. That was his sex drive revving up.

Jimmy whimpered louder now, pushing him away. "N-No…"

"What?" Zack asked with a hurtful look in his eyes.

"I-I don't want to go further…" He knew what would happen. He knew how bad it would hurt, how rough it would be.

Zack nodded gently and got up from on top of the boy. "I'm sorry…you're right…too fast…"

Jimmy nodded, still staring into his eyes. "Do….do you love me?"

Zack said nothing but just stared into the boy's eyes. He knew his answer was yes. He always admired Jimmy from afar. Ever since he saw the timid boy walk into his class on the first day, he was infatuated. Zack liked girls, but he liked boys too. When he learned they were paired together on this assignment, he couldn't contain his happiness. He had it planned that he would tell Jimmy his feelings today. That's why he was here. He made his move and succeeded.

"Yes…I do love you."

Jimmy's face blushed deeper than before. Somebody actually loved him. It was so long since somebody had told him that. For the first time in years, Jimmy smiled. It wasn't a fake smile like the rest of them were. It was genuine happiness. He was finally happy. He was happy with this boy.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jimmy and Zack were together. It had been two weeks and neither could've been happier. Jimmy had him over his house tonight. They were in his room, studying for a chemistry test. His mother suspected nothing. His mother thought it was just a friend. He hoped Jason would have the same reaction.

About an hour and a half in, they took a break. Their breaks consisted of falling onto the bed and making out passionately. Zack was on top of Jimmy, kissing him, running his fingers through his hair. Jimmy loved this. He loved to be loved. He loved the feeling of Zack's hands on his body. It made him feel good. It made him feel sexual. He never thought he'd feel this way with a boy voluntarily.

"Jimmy…" Zack whispered, kissing his neck. "I love you…"

Jimmy's body writhed underneath him, his mouth letting tiny moans escape. "I love you too…." He gasped as he felt Zack's hand sliding under his shirt. "Z-Zack…"

"What?"

"I-I…..I think I'm ready…"

"Now?"

"Yes…."

Zack smiled and kissed his lips gently before removing his shirt and kissing down his chest. Jimmy loved every minute of it. He moaned louder now as Zack's lips got closer to his crotch.

"P-Please…don't stop…"

But right as his pants were about to go, the door to Jimmy's room flew open. No time to cover up, no time to even get off each other. There was Jason, standing in the doorway and laughing at the sight that he saw. Jimmy's heart sank into his stomach. He was terrified.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't the little faggot boy himself." Jason chuckled darkly.

Jimmy immediately felt tears in his eyes. "I-I'm not a fag…"

"You're not, huh? That's not what I heard. I heard you begging for it."

Jimmy blushed deeply, refusing to take his eyes off the man. Why was this happening now? In front of Zack. "N-No…"

"No? So you don't want this boy then, do you?" Jimmy shook his head tearfully. He knew if he admitted he liked boys, Jason's abuse would increase tenfold. "Then tell him to leave you alone." Jason smirked that evil smirk and left the room.

Jimmy started to sob immediately. Zack was concerned. What was going on? "Jimmy…"

"P-Please go…"

Zack's face showed just how hurt he was. "Y…You don't want me?"

Jimmy looked down on the ground, refusing to look him in the eyes. "N-No…I do…I just…you have to go…I can't see you anymore."

"But why?"

"Just go."

Zack nodded and grabbed his things, tears flowing into his own eyes. He gently kissed Jimmy on the cheek and whispered. "Bye…."

"Go…"

And just like that, Zack was gone. Jimmy felt foolish for letting himself think that love even existed.

Who could love him?

**A/N: D'X POOR JIMJAM!**

**Love is ruthless :(  
**

**Reviews?  
**


	5. Apprentice

**A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter of this! :D**

**I love Andrew Call. The end XD  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

Jimmy was now on the streets. He ran away from home a couple days ago. Ever since Zack was forced out of his life, Jimmy was crushed. He began to not care. He didn't fight back when Jason attacked him. He didn't cry or scream or make a single sound. Jason got pissed off. He got his high off listening to how helpless the boy was. He started beating him more.

Jimmy couldn't take it. There was no point in staying. His mother was never home and she could care less about him. There was nothing left for him there. So one morning after everyone in the house left for work, he skipped school, packed his bags and headed out the door, leaving only a note behind.

It read:  
_If you're reading this, that means I'm already gone.  
Don't go looking for me.  
It's useless. You won't find me.  
I'm never coming back to this shit hole.  
Ever.  
I never even liked you anyway!  
-Jimmy_

He could only imagine his mother's face when she read it. He bet that Jason sat there calling him a coward. Maybe he was a coward, fleeing from his problems instead of facing them. He didn't care. He was on his own now. He'd been living on the streets for five days. He didn't know where to go. He made his way towards the city and found comfort in the tiny alley way he now called home. He was hungry, he was thirsty, he hadn't bathed since he left. He could feel himself losing weight every time he breathed. He wasn't even sure if this was worth it. What would happen to him? He looked at his large duffel bag full of clothes and a few belongings. Who was he kidding? He was going to die out here if he didn't make a move.

He sat in the alley, too fatigued to do anything else. Had to find work somehow. But who would hire a fifteen year old homeless boy? He sighed and watched the sun go down. It was Friday…maybe Saturday. He wasn't sure. The normally deserted alley was getting crowded. Why were there so many people here? He watched every single one of them walk into the alley, smoking, shooting up, drinking. He was confused. He was about to get up and leave until he was stopped by a voice.

"Well, who are you?"

Jimmy's frightened eyes looked up to the source of the voice. A tall, menacing looking man in all black chuckled and looked right at him. There was something mysterious about the man, something intriguing. Jimmy couldn't look away.

"Well?"

Jimmy looked down at his feet and muttered with all the strength he had. "M-My name's Jimmy…"

"What are you doing in a place like this, kid?" The man crouched down in front of him. He could tell the boy wasn't well. His hair was covered in sweat and matted down. His hands shook from hunger and fear and the cold weather. He was barely conscious.

"I-I ran away..."

The man nodded and put his hand against his forehead. Jimmy was confused at first but then remembered his mother doing something like that. She did it when he was sick. "You're burning up, kid…let's get you inside."

The next few hours were a blur. Jimmy remembered being carried to a room nearby, he remembered a nice soft bed, and then he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning from a tremendous coughing fit, his chest heaving and his throat hurting. He slowly opened his eyes, which were sensitive to the incoming brightness. He looked around his surroundings. He was in a little room in a bed that wasn't his. He was in someone's apartment. He wasn't very sure how he got there, but he was there. But as he went to go back to sleep, he saw a boy sitting on the bed, a wet towel in his hands.

"Oh…you're awake." He smiled, placing the towel on Jimmy's forehead to cool him off.

The boy was around Jimmy's age. He had rigid, almost spiky brown hair and a sweet smile. His grey eyes were fixed on Jimmy's green ones. They seemed to calm him down immediately, like Jimmy was in a trance or something. He seemed to hypnotize the boy, just staring and smiling.

Jimmy groaned and pushed himself up. "Wh-Where am I?"

The boy smiled again, still staring. "This is my apartment. We found you on the street last night. You were really sick."

"Who are you?"

The boy giggled and moved closer to Jimmy. "My name is Andrew. And you're Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded and continued to look at Andrew. His eyes were beautiful. "Wh-Where's that guy from last night?"

"You mean Miguel? Boss's out making a transaction. We're supposed to stay here and keep watch of the territory."

Jimmy nodded again. Miguel. He had to remember that. "Ok…"

"You look kind of young. How old are you?" Andrew asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm fifteen."

He smiled that smile again and sat on the bed, facing the boy. "I'm sixteen myself. So did you really run away?"

Jimmy was getting kind of annoyed with all the questions. "Yes…I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh." Suddenly, Andrew's face fell. He was a little hurt by Jimmy's harsh tone. "It's ok. I ran away too. But Miguel will take you under his wing like he did for me. Everything's gonna be ok."

Jimmy was surprised how optimistic the boy was. It was almost contagious. He smiled ever so slightly. "Ok…" He stopped to listen to his stomach growl. "Shit…I'm starving."

Andrew nodded and ran to the kitchen, returning five minutes later with a bowl of soup. "I thought you'd be hungry." He smiled and watched the boy hungrily eat the soup in front of him. "Listen…Miguel said you can live here with me for free, you'd always have food and running water and heat and clothes and-!"

"What's the catch" Jimmy knew it was too good to be true.

"You work for him. Like I do. All I do is handle customers. It's really easy."

"What exactly does he do?"

Andrew chuckled. "He's only the greatest dealer in the whole damn city."

A dealer? Like a drug dealer? Jimmy was going to be involved with a drug dealer? The practical part of him said no. But…all those things he needed…he couldn't turn it down. "Fine…..I'll do it."

Andrew smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you! This is huge! He already has a position for you and everything. Of course, you have to get better first, but…."

But Jimmy drowned out his words. He wondered what his grandmother would think if she could see him right now. Would she be embarrassed? He felt sort of ashamed….but he had to. It was the only way he'd be able to survive.

He was now a drug lord's apprentice.

**A/N: dun dun DUN**

**Reviews?  
**


	6. Successor

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to upload this xP Computer's still broken, but I have my dad's laptop :)**

**So, one of my reviewers asked me if I had a tumblr. Yes I do! My personal Tumblr is hey-homura-dawg and my RP tumblr is its-saint-jimmy-bitches**

**Go check them out :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Jimmy had turned sixteen the night before. He was thoroughly enjoying his time with the drug gang. They were like a little family for Jimmy. They looked out for each other, they had each other's' backs. They cared for Jimmy like no one had ever cared for him before. Miguel was like the father he never had.

Jimmy was Miguel's personal assistant. He helped organize the stash that would be distributed night after night as well as gathering customer information and helping to administer the drugs. Of course, that's not _all_ he did. He was the 'personal' assistant for a reason. Miguel had favored him over all the other young members because of his beauty. The dark, mysterious, quiet manner of the boy intrigued him. He slowly had begun to use the boy as his little plaything, training him to be seductive and desirable. No other boy among their ranks got as much attention as Jimmy did. And certainly no other boy could say that they slept with the great drug lord himself.

While Jimmy's popularity continued to soar, he still was with Andrew. They barely saw each other, considering that Jimmy was almost always with Miguel. Andrew had heard the rumors about Jimmy and his boss. He'd heard of their nights together, the long days they'd spend locked away in Miguel's apartment. He hated to admit it…but he was jealous.

Andrew had feelings for Jimmy…or at least he thought he did. He'd find himself dreaming about the boy, imagining the scrawny little body naked in front of him, his dark, pained eyes glancing up at him innocently. He'd wake up every morning with the bed wet and sticky. He knew this must've meant he felt something for Jimmy.

Jimmy was sitting in the living room of the apartment, twirling around a little pocket knife that Miguel had given him the night before. The man had promised Jimmy that him and Andrew could have the day off, since Jimmy needed some time to celebrate his birthday. He was bored beyond belief. He didn't know what to do with his free time, he hardly ever had it. He put his knife down and sighed, falling over onto the couch that he was sitting on.

Andrew giggled from his spot in the kitchenette they shared. The seventeen year old was cleaning up from cooking lunch. "Bored?"

"Yes…."

He smiled and made his way over towards the couch, sitting himself on the arm, looking down at Jimmy's face, buried in his arms. "What do you wanna do?"

"Anything…"

Anything….Andrew had to refrain from begging him to have sex and pretended to think. Jimmy was up for anything. How could he get what he wanted out of the boy? Then it came to him. "I think I have something to liven the party up a bit…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new bag of heroin. "Snuck it from the boss, don't tell."

Miguel never let the boys get drugs from him without paying. And there was only a certain few he would let them use and purchase. Heroin wasn't one of them. Jimmy never did heroin before. He was used to pot and cocaine. Heroin seemed extreme.

But it was an adventure. "Ok…sounds good."

Andrew smiled his perfectly devious smile. "I'll be right back." Jimmy waited patiently on the couch while Andrew went to prepare the drug. He soon returned with the powder liquefied in one single syringe. "Ready?"

Jimmy was a little nervous. He was always afraid of needles. "Y-Yes…."

Andrew tied off his arm, causing his veins to protrude. He found a perfect one on the inside of his arm. "It'll pinch just for a bit."

But before Jimmy could comprehend what was going on, the needle was inside of him and Andrew was injecting the drug. He clenched his fists, feeling a quick sensation filling him from head to toe. It was like he was melting from the inside out.

"A-Andrew…" Jimmy gasped, watching Andrew shoot up as well.

"Like it?" Andrew giggled, moving closer to the boy.

"Y-Yes!" He leaned forward and grabbed onto Andrew's shoulders, giggling. But before long, Andrew lost his balance and fell on top of Jimmy. The two of them stayed frozen in that position. "A-Andrew…."

Andrew said nothing. He just leaned in and kissed him deeply. He wasn't thinking straight. He was riding his high. Jimmy was too controlled by the drug to stop what was going on. He knew this didn't feel right, but still his body wouldn't let him quit. He felt good almost. His sensitive areas were aflutter and tingling. He wanted more….He pulled Andrew closer and deepened the kiss.

Andrew began to smirk against the kiss. Jimmy was provoking it. "Do you like boys, Jimmy?" He whispered softly after pulling away from the kiss.

Jimmy blushed but nodded gently. He did like boys. He loved the way they felt against him, the rush of passion he got from seeing the beautiful body of another male. He loved them. He loved everything about them.

"Good…because I do too…"

For the first time, he wasn't afraid to admit that he was gay. He knew who he was now. He was proud and accepted. He grabbed Andrew back and kissed him again. "Mmm….fuck me, Andrew…"

Andrew's eyes widened. He'd never expect to hear those words coming from his roommate's lips. But he obliged. Jimmy was beautiful and he felt privileged to be able to feel the boy closer.

Jimmy lost control. He felt comfortable around Andrew. He felt that spark again like he did when he was with his first boy. He was in love. He loved Andrew. Andrew made him feel special and made him feel safe and accepted and like he meant something. He felt happy and ecstatic and like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"I love you….Andrew…"he managed to say during the height of passion, his heart racing too fast to breathe properly.

Andrew's face grew pale. He loved him….that's all he'd ever wanted to hear. He kissed Jimmy more passionately than ever before and reached his high, Jimmy reaching his too. Andrew panted and smiled, brushing stray, sweat drenched strands of hair away from Jimmy's face, whispering, "I love you too..."

* * *

Jimmy and Andrew were an item. For months, they were the gang's focus point, mainly because now that Jimmy was taken by someone, there was a spot available to become Miguel's new favorite. But Miguel still loved Jimmy. He would give him opportunities that no one else got. He admired the boy greatly.

Jimmy sat with Andrew in their living room. It was the middle of December and their heat had been turned off. They were snuggled against each other, covered in blankets and drinking large mugs of the hot chocolate Andrew had prepared.

"I-It's freezing…." Jimmy shivered, snuggling closer. "Why the hell did they turn the heat off?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders and kissed the top of Jimmy's head. "I dunno…We'll be ok though."

The both of them moved in closer to each other. Jimmy looked up to Andrew. He was his hero. He trusted Andrew's opinion more than anyone else's because he knew what it was like to be in Jimmy's shoes. Jimmy began to yawn, slowly closing his eyes, resting his head on Andrew's shoulder….

Then it happened.

Screaming. Crying. Hysterics. Things being broken. People stampeding. Chaos.

"Wh-What's going on?" Jimmy asked cautiously, afraid to find out what was happening.

Andrew hushed him and kissed him gently. "Stay here. I'm gonna go look."

Jimmy nodded and snuggled with the blanket covering him. What was happening? Was it a gang war? A fight? A murder? He was terrified. Before long, Andrew had returned. His face was pale, solemn. Tears were streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"A-Andrew…."

Andrew looked up at him with hollowed eyes. "Miguel's dead."

Jimmy's heart sank. "Wh….what?"

"He's d-dead…"

Jimmy shook his head, feeling himself coming to tears. "N-No…b-but….but he can't be…"

"Let's go…" Andrew grabbed onto him and dragged him down to where the chaos was below. Other employees of the drug lord were calming people down and Andrew was doing just the same…But Jimmy was a wreck.

"Jimmy…" Andrew somberly stroked Jimmy tear-stained cheek, holding him close. "I'm so sorry…" He knew his boyfriend was close to Miguel. Miguel was the closest thing he had to family.

"I found it!" One guy screamed, flailing a piece of paper around. "Here it is!"

Everyone froze and stared at the guy. They all knew what it meant…everyone but Jimmy. As the older members ran towards the man with the paper, Jimmy snuggled close to Andrew. "Wh-What's happening?"

Andrew looked over and saw the men arguing. He hugged Jimmy tightly to soothe him. "It's his will….he named a successor."

Miguel had a successor? Jimmy was stunned. He named a successor…It seemed like he planned this. He looked over Andrew's shoulder at the small group of people and at the other members who were frazzled and hopefully waiting. "Who is the successor?"

"We don't know…that's what they're figuring out."

Jimmy nodded and sighed. "Do you think it's you?"

Andrew blushed and looked down at the boy. He always secretly wanted to be in Miguel's position. He always wanted to be the favorite. "Maybe…I doubt it though. I would be an awful leader…"

"But you worked the hardest for him. You deserve it."

He smiled and kissed his boyfriend gently. "You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you, Andrew?"

Andrew smiled even wider and hugged him close. "I love you, Jimmy…"

"I love you too…" Jimmy smiled, kissing Andrew's cheek. "I bet it's you…"

Andrew's confidence flew. Miguel did always like Andrew. He worked the hardest out of everyone there. He knew everything about the business. This position was his. He knew it. He looked over and saw the men nodding, taking the paper and heading back to the crowd. This was it…this was his time to shine.

"The last will and testament of Miguel Cervantes." One of the men read. "'In the event of my death, I leave my business, my apartment, and whatever money remains to…'"

There was silence for a single second. The crowd waited and waited. Everyone was on edge. This was it. This was Andrew's chance.

"…..James Vincent."

The whole world seemed to freeze. Jimmy's heart stopped. He was…the one? Miguel admired him that much? He was overwhelmed by feelings of anxiety, fear, depression and excitement. He looked around him….All eyes fell onto him. Some were smiles, some were glares, some were tearful. But the one face he couldn't look at was Andrew's.

Andrew's face fell and grew pale again. But he worked so hard and Jimmy did nothing. Jimmy just had sex with Miguel….like a slut. He lost his opportunity to a slut like Jimmy.

"A-A-Andrew?" Jimmy shook, tugging on his sleeve.

Andrew pulled away and shook his head. No. He loved Jimmy. He would never say those things. He had to be happy for him. But he deserved. This was supposed to be his. Jimmy came and stole it from him.

"A-Are you ok?"

Andrew snapped back into reality and looked at the tearful boy in his arms. He nodded and faked a grin. "Yeah….I'm fine…congratulations…"

"Are you sure? You seem…"

"I'm fine. Go talk to them. These people need you."

"B-But-!"

"Go."

Jimmy knew something wasn't right with Andrew. He knew from that moment that nothing would ever be the same.

He was now the successor of the drug lord.

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Fluff and plot!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
